Comment tout cela est arriver
by draconnia lucius malfoy
Summary: Drago enceint de harry .Est ce possible .Et comment ces deux etre qui se destait en sont arriver là.slach hpdm
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Comment tout cela est arriver**

**Auteur :** Draconnia lucius malfoy

**Disclaming **: pas à moi mais à J.K.R

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Genre :** Drama/romance

**Note de l'auteur** : bonjour à tous, je vous présente ma nouvelle fic, je tenais à vous informer que cette fic est classée R et qu'elle traite d'une relation homosexuelle donc je conseille vivement à ceux que cela déplait de ne pas lire ce qui suit.

**Comment tout cela est arriver**.

Une pièce blanche, avec des personnes habillés en blanc et d'autres tout à fait normales.

Un homme se dirigea vers un bureau où on pouvait lire « accueil »

Que puis-je pour vous ? lui demanda la femme de l'accueil.

Mon mari est enceinte, dit-il tout en montrant l'homme qui était assis et avait un ventre rond.

Cet homme avait des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus gris qui tirait vers le noir à cause de la douleur qu'il éprouvait et il n'arrêtait pas de dire des phrases comme « Putin Potter, je vais te tuer, m'avoir foutu enceint, moi le grand Draco Malfoy. » Et ce fut le choc pour toutes les personnes des environs.

Ces deux hommes étaient Harry James Potter qui avait tué Lord Voldemort lors de sa sixième année et l'homme enceint était Draco Lucius Malfoy. Après que la femme se soit remise du choc, elle lui tendit des papiers et lui dit qu'il devait les remplir pour la personne enceinte. Après les avoir rempli, il les lui rendit et elle leur donna une chambre.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Draco s'allongea sur le lit. Harry comme tout bon mari lui demanda s'il voulait boire ou manger et Draco répondit que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de tuer le sale bâtard qui l'avait mis enceint. Sur ce, quelqu'un entra et dit que cela était normal et qu'il ne fallait pas s'étonner si cela devenait encore plus méchant lors de l'accouchement. Harry détailla le médecin et le trouva à tomber, il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bruns magnifiques, il descendit ses yeux plus bas et vu que le médecin avait un des ces cul à tomber.

Je m'appelle Bronhermand, docteur Angelius Brohermand.

Ensuite, il ausculta Draco et dit à son infirmier que dans une heure, il faudrait faire une césarienne. Lorsqu'il partit, Harry le suivit du regard et quand le docteur quitta la chambre, on pu entendre ceci :

« Harry James Potter quand tu auras fini de reluquer le médecin, tu pourras peut être t'occuper de moi. Oh, excuse moi. J'oubliais que le célèbre Saint Potter ne s'occupe que de sa petite personne et non, je ne me tairais pas tant que je n'aurai pas fini. Je suis enceint de toi et voila comment monsieur me remercie de souffrir pour notre bonheur à nous deux, il mate mon docteur. Beh, c'est bien beau. Continue comme cela et notre enfant n'aura qu'un seul parent, c'est à dire moi. C'est clair, Harry Potter et je me fous que tu as tué Voldemort. Tu continues comme cela et je te tue. Je vais te torturer, je te le jure et non, pas de cette manier, sal pervers, retire ce regard lubrique de tes yeux. Je ne suis pas magnifique… enfin pas aujourd'hui.

Tu n'es pas magnifique, tu es sexy, dit Harry. Tu es enceint de moi et je me rappelle comment je t'ai mit enceint et je suis très fier que tu porte notre petit trésor. Et s'il le fallait, je recommencerais autant de fois qu'il faut. On le fera jour et nuit, mon amour.

Faut-il que je t'explique comment on a fait pour que tu me mette enceint de julian, tout les les positions qu'on a essayé. On a fait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire.

-C'est pour cela que après que tu ai accouché, je te laisserais une semaine pour que tu puisse récupérer. Et après on refera des … exercices de chambre, dit Harry.

Potter.

Nan. Moi, dit Harry, je m'appelle Harry. Quand tu jouis, tu dis Harry, pas Potter. Potter, tu le dis quand je te fais souffrir. Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas faire l'amour avec moi… Je sais, tu ne veux pas attendre une semaine.

Ce n'est pas le sujet, c'est clair ? dit Draco en souffrant légèrement. Le sujet est que je vais accoucher de toi, et que j'ai l'impression qu'on va me déchirer le ventre.

Ce n'est pas une impression, c'est le cas, dit le docteur qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

Vous rigolez, s'exclamèrent Draco et Harry.

Bien sûr que je rigole. Mais nous n'avons pas l'habitude qu'une grosse male arrive à son terme. Pour être honnête c'est la première fois que je vais faire. De plus, c'est un grand honneur de vous faire accoucher monsieur Malfoy. (Faut bien les complimenter surtout quand ils sont enceints, les Malfoy).

Ouai, je vous conseille de vous faire un sort boulle quiese, dit Harry en rigolant discrètement.

HARRY, cria Draco.

Beh quoi, je préviens le docteur que tu crie fort et que tu as un sale caractère.

Si. Mais j'ai changé, n'est ce pas ? demanda Draco avec une petit moue.

Bien sur… mais là, tes hormones te donnent mauvais caractère.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient le médecin vérifia que l'accouchement aurait bien lieu dans une heure puis il leur confirma ce qu'il avait pensé au début. Draco demanda s'il ne pouvait avoir une péridural.

Je suis désolé, monsieur Malfoy. Mais c'est trop risqué, nous ne connaissons pas beaucoup les grossesse male et donc, nous ne savons pas ce que nous pouvons vous donner.

Il partit les laissant chacun souffrir à leur manière. L'un souffrait parce qu'on arrêtait pas de pousser à l'intérieur de son ventre et l'autre parce qu'on lui broyait la main.

SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE .Dites moi,ce que vous en penser si vous vouler que l'enfant meurent,ou si vous voulez qu'il soit un garçon ou une fille ,et de qu'elle couleur sont ses yeux ,ou autre remarque


	2. drago accouche

**_Titre :_****Comment tout cela est arriver suite **

**Auteur :** Draconnia lucius malfoy

**Disclaming **: pas à moi mais à J.K.R

**Rating :**R

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Genre :** Général /romance

**Note de l'auteur** : bonjour à tous, je tenais à vous informer que cette fic est classée R et qu'elle traite d'une relation homosexuelle donc je conseille vivement à ceux que cela déplait de ne pas lire ce qui suit.

**Note général**: Merci de vos reviews. Je ne vous réponds pas individuellement car sinon le chapitre ne viendra pas avant quelques jours. Pour le bébé, j'ai écouté vos demandes avec la plus grande attention. Notre petit ange sera donc un gentil garçon qui ,avec la beauté de ses parents, fera rêver toutes les demoiselles de Poudlard, il aura les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus.

**Comment tout cela est arrivé**.

Une heure après, Drago et Harry furent amenés au bloc opératoire pour la césarienne. Le docteur leur expliqua comment il allait faire.

-Je vais vous ouvrir le ventre et je vais retirer le bébé et je vous recouds évidemment.

Mais Drago n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression qu'on allait lui arracher les boyaux, c'était bien pire qu'un endoloris.

-Potter, je te déteste. Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, un sale bâtard, avec une putin de cicatrice, dit Drago.

-Je sais, respire, ça va aller, dit Harry en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Ne me touche pas. Toi et ton corps avaient déjà fait assez des dégât. La preuve, dit Drago en montrant son ventre, en plus de me toucher, tu t'es servi de moi pour vider tes couilles, avoue que tu t'es servi de mon beau corps, avoue-le, salaud !

-Je ne me suis jamais utilisé de toi ou de ton corps. Par contre, j'ai utilisé le mien et mon savoir faire pour te donner du plaisir et ne vient pas dire le contraire, mamour.

Drago, pour seule réponse, rougit. Le docteur, les voyant calmés, ouvrit le ventre de Drago et sortit le bébé et recousu Drago, il déposa le bébé sur le ventre du nouveau papa.

Le bébé mesurait moins de 55cm, il avait des lèvres fines et un petit nez aristocratique, rien que pour ça, Drago pensait qui lui ressemblait. Ses lèvres étaient semblables aux siennes, ses yeux étaient un peu fermés mais on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient bleus. Cet enfant aurait été son portrait craché s'il n'y avait pas eu la marque de fabrique d'une autre famille que la sienne. La preuve irréfutable d'avoir été mis au monde par un Potter au lieu d'un Malfoy, les cheveux noirs de jade.

-J'ai accouché d'un Potter avec leur marque de fabrique, leurs cheveux, dit Drago d'un air sarcastique mais tout en disant cela il prit son enfant dans ses bras et le trouva adorable.

Il avait accouché d'un Potter. En même tant, il en avait épouser un et il l'adorait plus que tout, son Harry chéri. En parlant de lui, il l'avait un peu maltraité pendant les 6 dernier mois et il était en grand manque. Dés qu'il serait rentré chez lui, il prendrait soin de son Harry à sa manière. Bien qu'il savait qu'avec sa façon de prendre soin de lui, Harry aurait du mal de s'asseoir pendant une semaine.

Soudain, Drago eut un léger doute. Et si SON Harry avait osé aller voir quelqu'un d'autre ! Drago prit Harry par le col, le tira vers lui et il commença à le sentir. Drago avait des gènes de veela, il pouvait donc sentir l'odeur des gens qui avaient toucher ou/et embrasser SON âme sœur. Heureusement pour lui, Drago sentait l'odeur de Harry mélangée à la sienne. Il sentit aussi, comme une sorte d'enveloppe sur celle de son chéri, une autre odeur, une odeur légère, celle de son fils. Leur enfant allait être puissant, l'odeur que Drago sentait était, bien que très faible sur Harry, puissante, très puissant à l'égale de Merlin.

Pris d'un doute de jalousie pour le monde entier, Drago mordit Harry au cou pour ainsi montrer que Harry n'était plus libre pour eux, que Harry s'était fait prendre dans ses filets. Harry gémit à cette petite morsure.

Harry affichait sur son cou une marque rouge et mauve. Au moment où il allait prononcer un mot, une paire de lèvres commença à jouer avec la sienne, il put sentir la langue de son mari demander la permission d'entrer dans sa bouche, chose que Harry accorda bien évidemment. Il sentit une main sur sa braguette que Drago ouvrit puis il entra sa main à l'intérieur du pantalon, joua avec l'élastique du boxer puis, la fit pénétrer sous le boxer pour mettre sa main sur le popotin de son mari, l'autre main défaisait les boutons de la chemise d'Harry pour lui caresser ses tétons.

C'est dans cette position que Ron et Hermione les découvrirent.

-Harry ! Laisse un peu Drago se reposer. Il vient d'accoucher et tu veux déjà qu'il soit en forme

-Hermione, j'ai épousé un Malfoy et pas n'importe quel Malfoy, j'ai épousé Drago Malfoy.

-Et alors ? demanda Hermione.

-Ce que Harry veut dire, c'est qu'à Poudlard, tout le monde savait que j'étais le meilleur amant que la terre ait porté, je couchais ou plutôt baisais tous les deux jours et, bien évidemment, je changeais à chaque fois de partenaires. Tout a changé le jour où, j'ai eu la joie d'avoir un Potter dans mes folies… Depuis, ce jour-là, je suis devenu accro à son être, à son corps, à lui. Et comme une drogue, j'en veux plusieurs fois par jour. Alors, tu penses bien que six mois sans pouvoir réaliser mes envies sur son corps d'amour, je suis un peu, beaucoup, passionnément en manque. Maintenant, que j'ai accouché, nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre débauche sensuelle.

Après avoir dit cela, Drago embrassa Harry et re-déboutonna la chemise de ce dernier qui à l'arrivé de ses amis l'avait reboutonner.

Harry, rouge d'embarra, demanda à Drago s'il désirait quelque chose.

-Je voudrais de la crème fraîche, répondit Drago, et de la sauce au chocolat.

Harry partit lui chercher… Mais sur le chemin, Harry se rappela de la dernière utilisation de ses aliments par Drago. Se souvenant comme si c'était la veille, une nuit fabuleuse au passage. Lui, allongé sur le lit, le corps nu, attendant avec impatience et fébrilité le retour de Drago qui l'avait déjà bien excité. Puis, d'un sort, le chocolat s'était retrouvé sur son corps et la crème fraîche sur ses tétons et sur son pénis dressé dans l'attende de Drago. Puis, Drago avait dégustée son dessert préféré, le Harry en chocolat… rien que d'y repenser, Harry sentit la chaleur montait à ses joues pour redescendre ensuite plus bas sur son anatomie.

Il retourna dans la chambre de son mari qui, le voyant revenir les mains vide, demanda où étaient ce qu'il avait demandé.

-Ce que tu veux se trouve à la maison, lui répondit Harry.

-Mais, j'ai faim, moi, se plaignit Drago qui avait déjà rêvasser sur son dessert préféré.

-Tu attendras d'être à la maison pour te régaler, dit Harry en pensant que pour leur retour, ils devraient confier leur petit ange à Hermione car Drago allait se venger de ses six mois d'abstinence.

-Tu es méchant avec Drago, dit Hermione, le pauvre garçon, il vient d'accoucher et toi, tu refuses de lui donner ce qu'il veut. Franchement, je ne te pensais pas aussi méchant avec celui que tu dis aimer plus que tout. Tu veux quoi, Drago ?

Drago répéta tout sourire sa commande.

-C'est tout ? dit Harry en souriant. Tu es sur que tu n'as rien oublié pour ton festin, mamour ?

-Si tu as raison, bébé, je veux aussi un Harry Potter nu et excité mais ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, pour cela, je m'en occupe.

-Tu comprends, 'Mione, dit Harry, j'ai eu, la malchance d'épouser un Serpentard. Par définition, une personne vicieuse et obsédée. De plus, dans mon malheur, j'ai du tomber amoureux de leur prince… donc, une personne encore plus vicieuse et obsédée. Et j'ai aussi appris que les Malfoy étaient des grands inventeurs pour leur plaisir personnel, n'est-ce pas mon amour ?

Il embrassa Drago sur son front qui en profita pour attirer les lèvres d'Harry vers les siennes puis, il caressa le membre dur de son mamour. Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement. Ron et Hermione rougirent se demandant s'ils devaient partir.

A ce moment là, le médecin arriva avec le bébé dans ses bras.

-Désolé de vous déranger dans vos réconciliations mais le premier biberon est important pour rassurer le nouveau sorcier. Monsieur Malfoy, vous pouvez lui donner le biberon ?

Devant la réponse positive de Drago, le médecin enchaîna.

-Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous parler quelques instants ?

-Bien sur, docteur, dit Harry.

Dans le bureau du médecin

-Monsieur Potter, je dois vous dire quelques petites recommandations. Une grossesse masculine est rare et le fait de la mener à terme l'est encore plus. Monsieur Malfoy a puisé dans ses réserves magiques et physiques pour que le bébé et lui-même n'aient aucun problème. Maintenant, que votre fils est né, ses réserves vont pouvoir augmenter. Cependant, il vous faudra veiller à ce que votre mari ne se fatigue pas trop.

-Ca, ça va être dur, la première partie de la phrase est annulé par la seconde, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

- Vous allez encore devoir être aux petits soins pour lui. En plus, de vous occuper de votre mari, vous devrez aussi prendre soin de votre fils. Car son potentiel de magie est, déjà pour son age, important et comme il ne maîtrise pas sa magie, s'il fait, par inadvertance, un sort, il risque de se faire du mal. Monsieur Potter, je vous le répète, pour une bonne cicatrisation du ventre de votre mari, interdiction absolue d'avoir des relations avec lui pendant la semaine qui suit sa sortie d'hôpital.

Harry après avoir écouté le médecin partit rejoindre Drago.

**Vous vous demandez comment ces deux personnes qui se méprisaient, en sont arrivé là et bien, envoyez moi une revieuw si vous voulez que je reprenne depuis Poudlard ou si vous voulez qu'ils racontent leur vie en souvenir. **


End file.
